Always and Forever
by Dee
Summary: A sailor Moon/ Gundam Wind Crossover...... please read and tell me what you think.. ^^
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi there! This fic is like a sequel to this one of my Sailor Moon fanfic I wrote call Losing you.  
( you could find it at my site: http://www.geocities.com/flytosky03 or Look in Fanfiction.Net) But you don't have to read the sequel to know what's going on here. Cuz baiscally the first one was bout how Serena die and stuff... hehehe and this one is like when she is recarinated to be in the Gundam Wing world. Get it? Okies... Enjoy or not.... ^_^  
________________  
  
  
Always and Forever  
by Dee  
***  
Omma told me that somewhere in the world it would be posible for me to become a person. She explained her Buddhist belief that life was made up 10,000 joys and 10,000 sorrows, and all of them were stepping-stones to ultimate peace. She said nothing ever truly ended, not even life. Everything continued in pattern of night to day, dark to light, death to rebirth. Omma said honor was found in following one's heart, not in other people rule's.   
- by Elizabeth Kim, Ten Thousand Sorrows   
****  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
I stared out into the rain that poured outside of my bedroom window. Such sad rain it is. It fell like tears from heaven's eyes crying for us to stop fighting. Yet the fighting kept going on, ignoring the pleads from above. I wish this pointless war would be over, and bring back my brother who has gone to war and even my dear father who has passed away so soon.   
  
Everything used to be perfect and I was happy then. I had no worries but to live free and have fun. But after father's demise, I started to realize that father and my whole family had kept me away from the truth, and I hated them for doing that. I never knew there was a war going on constantly with Earth and the colonies. How come I haven't realized it when there were so many hints. I barely saw my brother, my sisters, and my father. They were always busy, but I didn't know why. They wouldn't tell me because they thought I wouldn't understand or I was too young.  
  
Everything was happening so fast when father died. I was sent to earth by myself, while all of my sisters were still home in Colony L 4 trying to bring peace. They didn't need me at all, and my brother was off in war and he hadn't visited or written to me at all. I'm starting to realize that my family is disregarding me.   
  
Now, I'm here alone in my condo staring out of my bedroom window. Everything is so sad and I'm alone. Yesterday was my birthday, and no one came to greet me so I didn't much care only that I expected my brother who would be here for my birthday. My brother and I were supposed to celebrate because he promised me that every year it would be the day we spend a lot time together. We're twins and he was older in 2 minutes and 45 seconds then me. Our mother had died giving birth to us.   
  
Every birthday, I always feel guilty because it. But somehow my brother would make me forget about it, by taking me somewhere, we could have fun. And I would forget about my guilt.  
  
But he's not here...  
  
"Miss Serena?" a voice appeared behind me, and I turned around to see my nurse, Molly who had came to Earth with me willingly. She is the sweetest old lady you'll ever meet. I consider her my grandmother because she raised my mother and now she's rasing me. I smiled and answered, " Yes?"  
  
"Someone is here to see you," she told me, smiling. I was quite surprised that someone actually came to visit me. I wonder who? And why? "Who is it?" I asked insipidly.  
  
"The person says it's a surprise."  
  
Curious as to who it was, I got off my bed and away from the window following Molly who lead the way to this 'surprise' person. My stomach felt like butterflies were swarming around in there. It was as if somehow or something telling me that I would be very delighted to see this person, like I expect this person to be here and that fuzziness around me, told me so.  
  
Molly guided me to the living room where she told me the surprise person would be there. With a deep breath, I looked in and saw someone with his back turned. What really got me to notice him was his blond hair and his presence. The only other person I could only think of, was my brother. "Quatre?" I guessed softy under my breath. He turned around and smiled, "Hey sis."   
  
I was shock! It was actually him! Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran to him giving him the biggest bear hug I've ever given and sobbed deeply. Oh, how I've missed him.  
  
  
End of Prologue   
  
  
What ya think? Terrible?  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
Always and Forever- Chapter 1  
by Dee  
  
  
  
  
Was this real? Or was it just an endless dream? "Quatre, is   
this really you? I'm not dreaming, right?" I asked him as I hold him   
tight into my arms, worrying if this is a dream, that I'll loose him   
forever. My brother pull us apart and gave me one of his sweet   
smiles. "Yes, Sere, it's me."  
  
I laugh in joy as I hug him again.  
  
***  
  
"When will this endless war will end?" I asked him, knowing   
that he does not know either. The whole day we talk about the wars   
with the White Fang and the Romefeller Foundation. Each side that   
believe what is right for peace. But what is the true meaning of   
peace? What could it be brought to? It seems that peace has it's own   
mind to choose. And war is the consequences we have to face for   
peace. It's sad to see people dying for what they believe, even the   
ones that thinks it is an honor. I think it's neither, but   
ridiculous. I believe there's no peace at all. But only a facade to   
make wars and death.  
  
"I don't know Sere," he told me. " But one day it will." He   
gave me a sincere smile along with it and I believe him. It will one   
day. I gave a sigh and look out of my apartment window. The rain had   
stop and the sun was taking the gray clouds away. "Yea...one day... "   
I whisper. "And how are the gundam pilots?" I asked. I full know well   
of my brother and his gundam Sandrock and the other pilots. I   
remember in one of the letters before I left earth from my brother   
explaining to me about each of the gundams. Each of them were friece   
and strong. And I was awe by their strength and what they stand for.   
Sometimes I wish I was like them. Fighting for what I believe, and   
erase this war between the Romefeller Foundation  
and theWhite Fang.   
  
"They're fine," he told me.   
  
I nodded, "So how long are you going to stay here? " I asked,   
changing the subject.  
  
"Not long. I'll be leaving in about 30 minutes," he said as   
my heart sank. I knew he was going to leave, but this fast? He just   
got here. " But you just got here, Quatre." I told him. He smile   
sadly. " I'm sorry Sere. But the wars in outer space is constantly on   
and off. I can't stay long and I have to help my friends."   
  
"I understand.." I said sadly as I put my head down where I   
could see my gray carpet floor. I wish he would stay. But no matter   
what, I know he'll go and I can't stop him. I'll never know every   
minute that he'll still be alive or already dead. I tried to hold my   
tears back, but somehow I didn't hold it back good enough. Cuz one of   
my seeky tears was sliding down my cheeks.  
  
"Sere, don't cry..." he told me. That just made it more   
worse. I started to sob. " How could I not cry? Everyday, I always   
wonder. Are you living? Or Rotting in space. It hurts, Quatre, it   
hurts. That I don't know what's going on. And it's frustrating when   
I'm left down here and you and all of our sisters are fighting for   
peace. What about me? Am I supposed to sit myself down here doing   
nothing?!"  
  
"Sere..." Suddenly he was cut off by the sound of my   
apartment door slam open. We both turn our heads directed to the   
door, to see who was the person responsible for his or her coming   
outburst. Surprisingly, it was a woman or was a guy with a long   
braided-brown hair? I couldn't tell.  
  
"May I ask who you are?" I asked the stranger who seemly just   
ignore my question as if he/she didn't hear what I say. "Quatre, come   
on we're late," the stranger told my brother.   
  
"Just a minute, Duo," my brother told the person. Instantly I   
know who this person was, and he's a guy! Sorry for my lack of   
intelligent, I didn't think he was really a guy at all. I giggle   
silently to myself, hoping no one notice about it. So this is what   
the pilot of the DeathScythe looks like. I look at him more curious.   
Every features of him really truly made him fit for the Gundam   
DeathScythe. With his mysterious indigo eyes, the priest clothes he's   
wearing and the aura that he possess was truly meant for he what he   
stand for. The God of Death.   
  
I then turn back to my brother with a sad face. It wasn't even 30   
minutes yet. "Quatre, you said you'll be leaving in 30 minutes and it   
didn't even past 30 minutes!!" I whine to my brother clutching his   
arms like a 3 year-old. I don't want him to leave now. Not yet!   
  
"I know sere, I'm sorry. But I guess it's urgent," he told me. I saw   
the sadden face my brother gave me, I knew he didn't expect to leave   
so soon. I just sigh sadly. " It's all right, just come back to me,   
alive."  
  
He nodded and hug me. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Here, I got you a   
birthday present." He handed me a box that was wrap in pink ribbons.   
It was beautifully decorated with pink blossom that was stuck with a   
ribbon in the middle. I just set the present down on the coffee   
table that was next to me. I had to think of what to give him in   
return. I touch my Silver moon necklace that my father gave me on my   
14th birthday. It always have been my favorite even after his death.   
It was something to remember him by.  
  
"Here," I told him as I took my favorite necklace out from my neck   
and put it on him. " Dad give me this for luck. So I'm giving this to   
you, I think you need it more than I do."  
  
Quatre smile and kiss my cheek. " Thanks Sere." And with that he left   
with the pilot by the door. What really angers me about that pilot   
was when the two left through the door, I overheard him saying, " Who   
was that cute chick?"   
  
For his information, I'm no chick. I'm Serena Rebarba Winners. Not   
some chick. I'm known for my great talent! Err what is my great   
talent?..... ughhh ... never mine. I'm actually just some chick. I   
turn my head to the present that my brother gave me, I pick it up and   
open it. All sudden I heard a 'meow' and a furry thing suddenly pop   
on me licking my cheeks and constantly purring next to my ear.  
  
I smile and pull the cat away from me and I look at it. It's crimson   
eyes look so gentle just like it's soft black fur. What's really   
weird about the cat is that, it has a golden crescent on it's   
forehead. But no matter what, I love the cat anyway. I hold the cat   
onto my lap and look in the box. There was a note and a pink Rose. I   
then open the letter:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Look! It's Luna! I hope you two   
get along. Happy Birthday Serena.  
Quatre  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smile at his letter. Does he always make find a way to make me   
smile? Oh Quatre, I'm suddenly starting to miss you. " Oh Quatre, why   
did you have to leave me? Why does the people I love so much, leave   
me?" I asked quietly to myself, which I perfectly knew well that no   
one will never answer my question.  
  
Meow.  
  
I look down at Luna. Well, that could be an answer, but I couldn't I   
understand cat language. " Only if I could understand you Luna..."  
  
Meow.  
  
***  
It's beautiful out here. I guess Molly was right, taking a   
walk through the park would help relax my headache that I've been   
having lately. At first I didn't want to go, but Molly beg me too. So   
putting my long golden hair up in a piggy-bun that my dad use to do   
for me and some khakis and a pink bunny T-shirt, I headed straight to   
the little park that was a few blocks away from my apartment. There   
are many cherry blossoms along the park's trails, and whenever the   
spring's winds blow through the blossoms, it's petal would fall.   
Making a breathtaking scene to watch the beauty of Mother nature's   
working her magic.   
  
Sigh. It's been a week after my brother left and the White   
Fang had hijack Libra. I heard that the Libra is a ship that has a   
powerful cannon that has the possibly to blow up the entire world.   
Somehow the White Fang wants to blow up earth, they think it's the   
only way for peace. By that when earth blows up, everyone will learn   
their mistakes and there shall be no more wars. In my opinion, it's   
a good idea but then it's not a good one. We could find peace in some   
other ways. But then again I believe there is no peace at all. It's   
only a result of wars. The Romefeller Foundation and theWhite Fang   
just needs to get over their problems and let thing slides. Then   
again people gotta stop listening to their brainwashing trash. But   
all that is just only rumors from people I overheard them talking   
with their companions.  
  
Taking my last sip of my Pepsi, I toss the can behind me,   
thinking that I toss it in the trash can that I pass a second ago.   
But I guess I miss cuz I hit someone. " Ouch! Watch it Meatball   
head."   
  
Instantly I stop. Someone just call me a meatball head! No one ever   
calls me meatball head! No ONE! But then, the word 'meatball head'   
sounds very familiar and that voice. I turn around to see the person   
who just insult my hair. What really shock me, was that the guy look   
very handsome, with those midnight eyes and that rich black hair that   
is dying to touch. Wait a minute, what am I thinking. This guy just   
insult me and no way I'm not going to weep on his feet admiring his   
handsome features. No way!  
  
But what's really weird, I suddenly have this déjà vu   
feeling. It's like I know this guy and that word 'meatball head'   
seems so familiar from somewhere. But where?! I couldn't figure it   
out. So I just ignore it, and look at the stranger coldly. " Listen   
you creep. My name is not Meatball head. It's Serena. S. E. R. E. N.   
A. Could you say that?"  
  
The guy just gave me an annoying smile. That I wish I could rip off   
his lips. "Yea, Meatball head. M. E. A. T. B. A. L. L. H. E. A.   
D. "he said as he patted on top of my head like I'm some dog. The   
nerve of HIM! "Listen you, I don't even know who you are. But please   
stop disturbing me!" I told him.  
  
He shrug. " I wasn't disturbing you Meatball head. I think you were,   
after you miss the trash can and hit me instead."   
  
Oh the guy's cute. But not cute enough for me to punch him. I know my   
face must be boiling. " Listen you Creep I don't know-" Suddenly I   
was cut off by him saying,   
"Mamoru. "  
  
Confuse, I asked him. "What?"   
  
"My name is Mamoru, not creep, Meatball head." he told me. Which I   
just gave him a cold stare. " Listen 'Creep' I'm sorry that I hit you   
with my pop can. Would you please stop calling me 'Meatball head' ?"   
I beg.  
  
He just gave me another annoying smile.  
  
Oh please don't let him call me 'Meatball head.' Please. Please.  
  
"Ok, Meatball head."   
  
Damn him. I'm starting to dislike him very much.  
  
I gave out a big frustrating sigh. " I give up." And I walk away. I   
didn't want to see this guy again. Annoying little prick that he is.  
  
****  
  
I watch her walk away from my site. Oh how I miss her so   
much. After all these years, I finally found her again. " Usako ...   
after all these years, you're still the same."  
  
"Mamoru, don't worry. We'll get her back." Rei said behind   
me. I turn to face her. She just gave me a reassuring smile. " She'll   
remember. We just gotta give her time."  
  
"I know."  
  
********* To be COntinued***********  
  



End file.
